Divine Entertainment for a Killing Perfection
by piscesgoddess
Summary: Sesshomaru x Kagura. Sesshomaru and Kagura's love progression told in chapters! This story picks up from the end of the series, and is written as OC as possible. Kagura has come back, but what does the future hold? Also, this will have some Rin X Kohaku thrown in because they are actually cute as hell.
1. Prologue: The Wind's Transformation

Prologue

One day, Kagura had come back. It could not be categorized much as a revival, but it wasn't a complete rebirth either. If one had to use scientific terms, it was simply like a gaseous element coming back into its physical form, like clouds in the sky could one day become touchable snow, and like water vapor could change itself into ice under the right circumstances. Much like this, the demoness had encountered her own moment for transformation.

Kagura the wind sorceress had found a circumstance, in her own way, to come back into her physical form: a 5'7 demoness with a slender body, hair as black as the darkest shadows, face as pretty as a doll, and eyes that were a vibrant shade of red. In her eyes however, there was a slight change. Her eyes were no longer flat like before. They had now contained a sense of her true depth, with a dark red iris jeweled into them. Her return to the physical world could have been called a miracle, but it could also have been called another labor to endure.

In fact, this was not necessarily what Kagura had wanted. She enjoyed her freedom as the wind. She enjoyed having no possible way of getting hurt, for pain did not exist for wind. All a gust of wind had to do, was to simply go forth. And on top of that, it was in any direction she pleased. Most of all, she was allowed to just be. As a demoness, she had suffered both mental and physical pain before. In fact, every day was a battle. Her "last day" was a rollercoaster ride of hell, until a tall man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and a deep yet strangely gentle voice had appeared in front of her, companying her last few breaths.

After she passed, she had realized that life was much better as the wind, rather than being alive. Much better, so much better. She preferred travelling as the wind, rather than being in constant pain under Naraku's control. What a short three years of vacation it was for Kagura. So when she had come back to the physical world, originally, she was unhappy to suddenly feel the weight of her body onto her two feet, the involuntary will to blink her eyes… but also the warmth of her blood pumping through her veins… and her heart beating within her chest. Remembering her heart, she welled up with emotions, feelings that came crashing down like violent waves.

With a good look around the place, it was a flower meadow, much like the one she had disapparated in. She put her pale hand onto her chest. She felt the reverberations of her heart beating softly. She was so healthy now. Fascinated by the fact that she could listen to her own heart inside of her for more than 5 seconds, she closed her eyes, and just felt for a few seconds. How interesting it was to feel something again. The wind blew around her in gentle waves.

A couple tranquil forests away, Lord Sesshomaru halted in his steps. A mysteriously familiar scent, yet newly introduced, was caught in single whiff of his sharp dog demon nose. He froze in the middle of the trail, as Jaken bumped into the back of Sesshomaru's calves.

"Oof! Lord Sesshomaru! I am so deeply sorr-"

The look on his master's face reminded him of a cracked diamond: so out of place and rare for a diamond to be cracked, yet still beautiful. The diamond itself must have been stunned by realizing that itself too, could crack. Feeling disbelief that someone so tough and mighty could still break inside, Jaken was shaking at the sight. He liked him better when he was angry. The imp saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen and his brows making a slight wrinkle down on his handsome foreheard.

Only silence was returned to the little green imp. Jaken was bewildered and terrified at the sight he was seeing. What could Lord Sesshomaru possibly be thinking? Jaken knew that Sesshomaru often stops in the middle of his path for only two reasons: one if he encounters something in his way, and two being if he felt the presence of someone he knows nearby. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was gone. He had took flight up into the air above them, and was rising up and out of the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going without me? Oh Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru landed into a cosmos flower meadow. He was in disbelief. He had to make sure his whims were correct. Kagura's scent was special. It stood apart from Naraku's miasmic stench –something new. It contained some sort of flowery depth, almost as if she bathed in a mixture of every single flower on the earth. However, her scent was incredibly subtle, which made it harder to identify when compared to others.

He had recognized Kagura's scent before. There was a different undertone to it, as he last remembered. If Naraku smelled like heavy poison, Kagura was the same poison, but slightly sweeter and with somewhat addictive floral notes. Or was it addictive only for him? Though this was all over three years ago, his smart nose was able to decipher it.

Like the time he was battling Moryomaru, he had smelled Kagura's unique blood coming from the meadow direction. Back then, he'd dropped everything to go where she was. He was unsure to this day about why he had done something so impulsive, so unlike his calculative nature. She was just a woman whom he was merely curious about, he told himself. No one had ever belittled him and verbally abused him like that before. So, when he had smelled her bloodshed, he wanted to see what was happening to her. He wished that his actions were just for that one reason, and nothing more. And then she was gone.

But now, he saw Kagura right there in front of him. She was about 10 feet away from his touch. The wind moved around in the space between them, like the ripples in an ocean. Her black hair waved along to the wind like a cruel masterpiece. Her lips were not as red as he remembered, but a natural rosy pink instead. Her cheeks flushed similarly, yet subtly. She was not wearing any clothes. She didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence, which suddenly made him feel strangely guilty for witnessing her. Her eyes were closed, and she had her hand on her heart.

She looked refreshingly innocent, something she had never associated herself with in the past. In addition, and although this may have been something wrong with his eyes, but her skin seemed to glow as the sun radiated off of a slippery glacier of ice. During all of this, he felt like he was doing something wrong for slowly approaching her, step by step.

Something in his mind was telling him that this was all forbidden: her presence so close in front of him, his careful strides that drew them closer, and the clouds in the sky that seemed to scrutinize his every disreputable action. Sesshomaru tried to keep his mental state cold and objective, and did not stare at her feminine body in much detail. In fact, he was too struck in awe to think properly, and something made him strangely dizzy. He only stared at her face, in which he saw her suddenly lift an eyebrow as she ponderously flutter her eyes open.

Those red eyes. If nothing had solidified the fact that this was indeed Kagura the wind sorceress in front of him, her unique eyes were what confirmed it. Something was more intense about them now, she had a thousand times more depth and wisdom within those eyes. Everything about her was, in fact, more mysterious. But now, those red eyes were taking in Sesshomaru's unfathomable expression.

Two feet away from her stood the tall dog demon, wearing his armor and a new sword on his belt, one that she has never seen before. His golden eyes were the same, his silver hair was a bit disheveled more than usual, and something was fluffier about his overall appearance in comparison to the past, but he still looked ravishingly handsome. Had he gained a little more muscle? Something about him was more masculine than before as well. He was possibly even more handsome than she had last seen him. But Kagura quickly pushed that aside.

Suddenly remembering that she was naked, with a yelp, she frantically attempted to cover herself with with her arms, but it was no use. He had already seen everything! Suddenly she felt a familiar emotion well up inside of her. Anger. Something that always boiled up inside of her whenever she was incredibly embarrassed.

"HEY YOU! What the hell do you think you are doing ogling me here?" she shouted as she pushed him away with her two hands on his chest.

Somehow entranced by her cat-like force and familiarly feisty attitude, Sesshomaru took a slow step back with slight hesitance, but still maintained his cool, indifferent look. She was exactly like he had remembered. Her voice had not changed. Her sultry tone came out naturally without trying, but mixed with her fiery spirit, her voice was a voice that Sesshomaru could never forget, no matter how hard he tried. Her voice had more depth than other females, but she still had a way of sounding sensually feminine. She had fire in her eyes as she growled at him. She tried to cover her breasts with her long, onyx hair. With another step back, Sesshomaru finally mustered his first words to her.

"How did you get here?"

Kagura accused him of avoiding her question.

"Avert your eyes you shameless pervert! I, myself, am confused actually. And I am SO not in the mood to-"

A thin, white cloth was cut from Sesshomaru's armor, as he covered Kagura with it. It was a soft, silky texture and the wind sorceress shivered with the sudden contact with the smooth, cool fabric.

"Cover yourself with it for now."

Kagura nodded as she fixed up Sesshomaru's white cloth to her fitting. It now became a simple, strapless dress, yet she still managed to look stunning. The contrast of the white fabric with her black onyx hair was unbearably beautiful. Sesshomaru took note of that, but kept his usual, stoic face.

A dove flew above them during that second. It was a majestic and cute creature, happily gliding in the wind. Kagura gazed up at it and couldn't help but smile at it. She thought about what it stood for, and felt it was much relatable to her own situation. Suddenly she saw a crow bump into it with full speed, and the dove yelped in response. Stricken with shock, Kagura yelled "NO!"

She didn't know why, but she was so attached to that small dove. She ran towards it and jumped up into the air to catch it before it fell onto the hard ground. A single white feather from the dove landed onto her black hair, as if everything was meant to be. Kagura cradled the dove into her hand gently, and the dove appeared to weakly smile up at her. The wind sorceress kissed it, and to utmost surprise, the dove sprung up. The small white dove fluttered up with its healed wings, and kissed Kagura's cheek gratefully as it flew away peacefully.

Then, the wind sorceress suddenly dropped down to the ground unconscious. Sesshomaru was stunned for a second, and then he got down on one knee to check on her. He then effortlessly picked her up, and without a word, put her over his shoulder and started walking. He could hear her heartbeat from where she was in his arms. How pleasant it was to his ears, the soft, predictable thumps of the heartbeat from a strange woman he'd thought he would never be able to see again.


	2. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru

_Did you guys enjoy the prologue? I am hoping this will be the first serious story I will complete. Inuyasha is my favorite anime so I need to do it justice T_T So far, I am expecting at least 10 chapters more, because I absolutely adore Kagura and Sesshomaru! I STRONGLY believe that they were canon, and I always wanted to see more of what their relationship would have been... *sigh* So here is my attempt at picking up from the end of the series hehe. Also thank you for the review Kagura's 1 fan! I would love to hear more of my readers' thoughts! Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 1

A time of peace had blanketed the feudal era in Japan. Even though demons and monsters still interacted with the mortals, feudal Japan had become much safer. The new light of these times could not have been compared to the darkness that was present before Naraku's epic defeat. It was a time of paradise, in comparison to the previous struggles from the dangers of the sacred jewel getting into the wrong demons' hands. After the battle was over, the crew had settled into Kaede's village.

In this new era, opportunity for prosperity was welcoming for Inuyasha and Kagome, fruitful Sango and Miroku with their many children, Kirara, Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin. They all lived in a beautiful valley together, with a luscious mountain nearby for morning hikes, as well as a river close by for water.

They lived just about next door to each other. Inuyasha and Kagome came to share a house together, and for the past year as newly-weds, they encountered their usual quarrels. Through this same process, the couple had also deepened their love for one another.

Inuyasha and Kagome had thoughts of having children, but the half demon and the girl from modern times had discussed that they were not quite ready yet, since they realized that they were still a bit immature. The couple decided to have more fun while they were young before they had any children. They did babysit Sango's children occasionally. The whole crew often hung out together like old times, often in Sango and Miroku's bigger house.

The rest of the village was quite lucky to have these venerable warriors in their neighborhood. In addition, the sun shined everyday, and the river had fresh water with the liveliest fish. The crops were thriving with gardens with pumpkin, cabbage, turnips, beets, carrots, and soybeans that were continuously growing.

Some of the crops were slightly small though, due to a short period of drought. Kaede had remarked that she found this very odd, considering how this was rare in her village. She mentioned that something about the weather seemed off, but everybody shook it off considering it was just small weather talk.

Sesshomaru had his own way to go, which was continuing his independent travels. He was still not satisfied enough to settle down. Although he was now rightfully the most powerful demon in the region, he felt incomplete, his hatred for communal life and contact with society still showed through his lifestyle.

Even though his mother, Inukimi, had recently lectured him about coming home to properly play the role as the Lord of the Western Provinces of Japan, he disregarded her wishes. He wanted to build his own empire, he believed he was capable of himself.

The powerful dog demon always tended to be a loner, and though he had attained some unusual company during his most recent journey, he was back to his independent, wandering lifestyle when it was all over.

Nonetheless, his immense change in heart from the battle had remained. Due to the human child, Rin, and the wind sorceress, Kagura, the dog demon had grown more in tune to his emotions and feelings for compassion.

After the battle, he had also made (unenthusiastic) amends with his half-brother, Inuyasha. Definitely not a complete bromance yet, but they were now able to at least consider each other as comrades after the battle.

The elder brother still threatened to kill Inuyasha, but it was still a comfortable relationship. Sesshomaru checked up on the village from time to time, to see how his human child was faring, of course with Jaken following behind him like usual.

Nothing had changed between Sesshomaru and Jaken, for they were still a playfully abusive master and worshipful pet, the same odd, disfunctional duo as usual. Rin had changed, however. She had grown a few inches taller, along her hair that had gotten a few inches longer, and her voice a few pitches lower. Nonetheless, her sparkly eyes and bubbly personality had remained.

Rin and Kohaku were spending time doing chores together, since the two teenagers were the young targets for Kaede to normally assign water-collecting, cleaning, and other chores.

Naturally, Rin had gotten increasingly close to Kohaku, who had come to bump into her a lot more in the village. A hidden smile here and there, a desirous stare here and there… yet the two sweet teenagers were still clueless on love.

Sesshomaru's life consisted mainly of royalty, killing, and traveling. In regards to the dog demon's own life away from those things, he was an empty soul. There was one woman who was on his mind from time to time. He thought of her at night. He thought of her during the day.

Wistful of the past, but also longing to remain apathetic forever, he was a man of contradictions. However, all of this changed when this person of interest had made her return into his world.

In fact, now, he had her in his arms, over one of his shoulders. Nothing romantic, however. To clarify, it was like an injured ladybug riding on a rabbit, with the ladybug unconscious of its whereabouts and the rabbit not minding its presence. Indifference. A rabbit and a ladybug. They were two very different species without a single connection, except that they were both from earth, and they were both living in it.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were from different worlds. They were two very different personalities, from different backgrounds, as different demon beings. Therefore, this was just like that. In reality, it was difficult to find a connection between these two. It was merely Sesshomaru's curiosity and ounce of compassion that he grew to feel over the past couple years, that got him to where he was now, with a wind sorceress over his shoulder.

Still, Sesshomaru was deep in thought as he carried Kagura to the nearby village. This was something that just felt right. It didn't sit right with him to leave her all alone at the meadow, unconscious and out in the open.

There were demons all around that are fully capable of evil, taking advantage of an unconscious demoness. Plus, Kagura was no longer an enemy. She never really was, in fact.

It was true that Sesshomaru believed her every word without much doubt, although Jaken always warned him about her being Naraku's spawn. Sesshomaru even used to wonder why he always let himself trust her so easily.

He did care for the wind sorceress. Back then, when she asked him for his help, he had rejected her. However, it was true that the moment she rebelled against Naraku, Sesshomaru had started to see her differently.

When Kagura flattered him so marvelously after he had saved her from the river, Sesshomaru enjoyed it. Being called the strongest and most capable demon was exactly what he had wanted to hear, not only at that moment, but in his whole life. That was precisely his life's ambition, and the wind sorceress had pinpointed it perfectly.

Those words weren't just what he wanted to hear, it was what he needed to hear. This was why he always kept Jaken along, for Jaken always praised his great demonic power, which, Sesshomaru would never admit, he needed every now and then.

It's a fact that everybody needs some form of encouragement in order to go on in this cold world. Somebody on your side. Kagura's words were like an encouragement for him to push towards his life goal, to continuously live up to the impressive title she had given him. He could not disappoint her after all of that.

He rooted for her on the inside, and even covered for her at times when he didn't have to. Sesshomaru had wanted to see her break free from Naraku's grasp. Of course it did not concern him, but he couldn't help but wish for Kagura's freedom. He pushed harder to kill the evil half-demon, once he realized that she was hopeless by herself. He felt immense pain for her, though nobody would ever know. Ultimately, he had changed for her.

* * *

..::Sesshomaru::..

Once, I was nearing my second century as a young child, and was very impressionable. I had idolized my father, who later betrayed our family by mating with a human woman.

But that is uninteresting to me now, and quite frankly, annoying to constantly think about. I now have come to realize that Inuyasha was not the one at fault. And now that I have surpassed my father, I have let go of much of my former anger.

Being above someone really allows you to get over them, in which you will no longer care about them and their trivial matters. The weird obsessive anger towards them disappears, after you're able to prove to yourself that you are much better than them.

I am now the strongest, most powerful demon in the western lands, and nothing can stop me. Through this, I may have finally found some peace, regarding my issues with the family history.

There was a small bird I used to enjoy seeing as a pup. It was a Japanese white-eye, and had a light green gradient on its small feathers. I often ran outside of the castle, to play in the forest by myself, in a forest few minutes away from our own territory.

There, in the woods I would be able to meet the same small bird, that sang songs and fluttered its wings in such a hypnotic fashion. I would go back there whenever I was feeling down, frustrated with my sword practice, annoyed by my parents, or just anything. I'd really liked that bird. Its refreshingly happy singing seemed to tell me that everything was alright, that I was doing just fine the way I was. It encouraged me to go on.

Then one day, the bird was gone. I never saw it again. But that may have been the first time that I had felt truly alone in this world. I had always said that I like being alone, and that being with others is a bother.

I always liked being by myself, but I have come to realize that sometimes, that is not the case. I crave somebody to take my side. I think I may even secretly like recieving attention. My demeanor and personality pushes people away, but luckily throughout the times I have still surprisingly found some people who admired me and chose to follow me.

It's strange how things work out. Starting from my father who devised such a meticulous plan for Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, to me caring about a human child, to me fighting alongside that half-demon Inuyasha, and now this: getting myself involved with the wind sorceress who just doesn't seem to leave my head.

That woman. She is like a disease. She does not leave my mind. I had thought that she would eventually leave my mind once I defeated Naraku and avenged her death. But her scent, her smile, the way she moved... They all remained. And I don't understand. The image of her blowing in the wind appears when I am walking through the woods. When I slash a thousand demons in a single stroke of my Bakusaiga, I think of what Kagura's reaction would be, if she were watching me. And it's bullshit. It's useless pondering. A waste of my time.

But I have now accepted that I will keep thinking about her. I realize I can't control it. So I might as well let it take it's course. Let it go as much as I had it in me. Keep thinking about her until the thoughts of her run out. Imagining her here, what she could be doing if she was alive, ridiculous thoughts like that. But my desire to think of her really never ran out. Sometimes when I am alone, I even have an urge to say her name aloud.

Kagura. I could never forget. The way she looked at me as she left. She was smiling. I had many regrets back then. Maybe I could have prevented her death if I acted quicker. Maybe she would not have died if I had swallowed my ego from the beginning. But this Sesshomaru does not feel sorry for himself.

I still ponder the mystery behind Kagura's smile when I told her I came to her, knowing it was her. Did seeing me come for her, and not Naraku, make her happy? I can't help but remember that ridiculous thing Rin said, about Kagura taking a liking towards me. I doubt it was anything more, since Kagura was a selfish woman. She probably said whatever she had to in order to get what she wanted. Her freedom.

Still, her smile gave me an odd tugging at the chest, i don't know what it was exactly, but it made me feel regretful and angry at myself, at Naraku, at Tenseiga, at the world. How she had fought for her freedom under those circumstances... It was very admirable to see. Her fire. Never wanting to give up. And I remember when she first asked me for help. Her immense rage, I had never seen anything like it. I was shocked at how rebellious she was.

In fact, this woman tended to shock me quite often. She was unpredictable, and her words always caught me off guard. It was difficult as hell to maintain my composure back then. She would scream and outright question my manhood and call me a coward, then later at another time, call me the most powerful demon without a match for my caliber, in that seductive voice of hers.

She was skilled with stabbing you and healing you with her words. Her smart mouth left a stronger impression on me than I had cared to admit.

Even when I encountered her without speaking, she still tended to shock me. Strange indeed, I noticed her change in kimono colors. Some days, some strands of her hair were loose.

It was not like I cared, I simply noticed these things. I am aware it was a ridiculous waste of my time. This was very unlike me, for I never payed attention to a mere female, especially if they weren't my enemy. But then again, she was my enemy at the time, as somebody on Naraku's side. However, I had never considered her my enemy.

It's strange how things work out. This Sesshomaru was never confused over such an insignificant matter like a weak demoness. A weak demoness is merely just a weak demoness. In fact, Kagura is trifling. Then why am I still thinking about this? What about her is still so addictive? I feel the wind everyday, which only worsens things because I'm reminded of Kagura. It feels like everything is a reminder of that woman.

Her body also appears in my mind. I hate it. Kagura shows off her body and it may be either intentional or unintentional. Out in the open for other demons to see, it stirs up a strange feeling within me.

How can she be so careless? She was topless when she fell into the river after that hit from Goryomaru. It was her lucky day, for I had saved her. Rin and Jaken were being reckless and left me no choice. That woman would have been fine by herself, but yet again I had somehow become involved.

That was the first time I had touched Kagura's bare, wet skin. She was soft, and felt surprisingly delicate, considering her personality. Her skin was different from other demonesses I've touched in battle. Kagura was unexplainably different from other women in every aspect.

I recall when I was nearing my 3rd century, my mother would tell me what to look for in a woman. She had told me about what women to avoid, and it was a woman who had perfect skin. She'd say they weren't to be trusted, as she looked in the mirror and patted her skin.

She had lectured me about these things while I had to reluctantly listen. I couldn't care less about petty woman. Now, I realize my mother was merely teasing. In fact, her courting guidelines for me do not even exist. It's not like it matters anyway, since it's going to be an arranged marriage in the end. I have no such time to waste searching on my own, so I've never objected to it.

Sure I've thought about sex, but I've focused on increasing my power instead. I have yet to court a woman, for I have always considered myself above a trivial matter like courtship. I couldn't stand those over-dramatic, spoiled princesses, or over-sensitive girls who clung onto me like bugs.

I catch glimpses of myself in the mirror and see an average dog demon, possibly with slightly-above average looks. Most of the women interested in me told me I was handsome. But I could not care less, for this isn't my doing.

It is my mother and my late father's blood that controls what I look like. It's ridiculously trivial. I think that if I were to court someone, I would like them to admire me for what I am capable of with my own power, and for qualities that I am able to control.

Kagura praised my power.

I hold her limp body over my shoulder. I had covered her with a cloth I had ripped from my own clothes, and yet it surprisingly suits her. She should wear white more often. But only if she regains consciousness again, I realize.

I am headed towards Kaede's village. They are the closest from where we are. Those people never cease to amaze me with their compassion for any living thing that stumbles into their village. They appeared foolish at first, but now I see they have some aspects to admire.

It's strange how things work out. This Sesshomaru, heading towards a human village with Kagura the Wind Sorceress in his arms.

Ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 2: Return Confirmed

_Hey peeps. For now, I am still in the process of building things up. So hang with me... When things get steamy between our lovely couple, I will probably change the rating of this story to M if you know what I mean mwahahaha. As always, I hope you enjoy it. My main goal is to spread KaguSessh joy anyway. I'm learning a lot and I hope my writing improves with each chapter ^.^ please review and leave anything on your mind: your thoughts, questions, constructive criticism, fortune-telling for the story, etc!_

 _Also, y'all I'm starting to like Rin and Kohaku the more I write about them? They're too sweet. They understand each other's hardships and backgrounds more than any other kids in the feudal era. They've both been through so much (together?) LOVE?!_ _It's sooo perfect the more I think about it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _Also, thank you so much for your lovely reviews **Luka** , **kimboslicesalami** , and **RondaKoropokuru**. I appreciate it a lot._

* * *

Chapter 2: Return Confirmed

It was a sunny day and there wasn't a single sign of rain. This allowed for the clear brightness of day to shine through the leafy trees, and onto the dog demon passing through them. The cirrus clouds in the sky were sparse with only a few streaks, which made the clouds seem more like individualized characters overlooking them. As Sesshomaru walked through the deep forests, his steps made crisp sounds against the grass. His facial expression revealed that he was intensely concentrating on something.

Rather than flying, he decided to walk. His destination was nearby.

Sesshomaru was to arrive at Kaede's village soon, carrying the still unconscious Kagura over his shoulder. The Wind Sorceress had her eyes closed like she was in a peaceful sleep. The air was dry but light, making it easier for the dog demon to carry her for a few miles, although the powerful dog demon was not one to be sensitive to temperature.

Back in the village, Inuyasha had sensed Sesshomaru's presence before he had arrived.

"Sesshomaru? Why would that pain in the ass be coming back here? It's only been less than a week" the half-demon grunted as he crossed his arms with the swoop of his red sleeves.

Hearing his loud and obnoxious voice, Rin shook Kohaku's excitedly as she beamed with joy. Kohaku wondered if he was here to give her another kimono. To that, Rin responded that she'd hope not, for she had way too many already. Kohaku chuckled as he thought about the powerful dog demon.

"You know, Sesshomaru is really not as bad as I'd thought at first" Kohaku had commented  
"He spared me, when he really had no other reason to" he continued. His deep, brown eyes gazed into the young girl sitting next to him.

"I'm so glad you noticed this Kohaku! Finally someone who agrees with me. In fact, Lord Sesshomaru is a big softy the more you get to know him!" Rin exclaimed.

"Ehh I'm not so sure about the soft part," the young boy mumbled while scratching his head, but seeing Rin's bright smile caused him to liberate a small grin.

Kohaku had just finished his fight training. He was working on becoming a strong demon slayer, and today was his training day, which is practically synonymous with everyday. The teenager who had already been through many unusual experiences worked hard to chase his dreams. He hoped to one day become the man his father would have been proud of.

Kohaku had on his black outfit with the cool-green accent, along with his armor plates that were made of demon parts. On his back, he had his favorite weapon, kusarigama. Also made of demon bones, it was newly upgraded by Totosai the other day. It was slightly heavier, but Kohaku had gotten used to it.

There were stories circulating around the village that Kohaku had saved Rin from demons that had sneaked into the quiet town. Rin had been surrounded by the ogres. She'd plea for help, and it was to note that the boy's name naturally came out of her mouth, calling Kohaku for help. That day, Kohaku fought them all off by himself, proving to the girl that he was a truly adept demon slayer.

The whole town practically shipped them together, and made secret insiders to act whenever they were seen together. Sango awed whenever the young couple were around, jokingly envious herself of their growing puppy love.

"Don't worry, Sango, for we have our own growing love" Miroku pronounced as his hands found her backside. A few seconds later, naturally the monk had found a red hand mark on his cheek.

In regards to Sesshomaru, the powerful demon had originally detested any human, including Kohaku. He had especial distate for Sango's young brother, Kohaku, but he had grown to no longer see the boy as a brat. He approved of the boy with time. Kohaku was a good soul; hard working, strong, and kindhearted. He knew he was responsible, and would never hurt Rin. The boy had protected her when Sesshomaru himself couldn't. With that, the dog demon gave a silent nod and approval for the boy to take companion of his human child.

Across from the street, and a few houses down, Inuyasha loudly grunted. His rowdy voice was easily heard among the villagers.

The younger brother of the dog demon jumped up as he stuck his nose in the air. He sniffed searchingly as he unveiled a puzzled look on his face.

"Wait, I smell another scent coming with him!" Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome curiously looked at Inuyasha as she put her finger on her chin with interest. "Could he have brought someone along with him?"

* * *

..::Kagura::..

I would rather die than be under Naraku's control again. He's so cruel, that creep. I am more of a demon than that half-demon, but he was even more heartless than me. To think that he was once human... Demons aren't the only ones that are scary. The human heart must sometimes, be even darker.

I'm scared. If Naraku ever shows up near me again, there's no telling what he will do. He hurts me. I'd almost forgotten what pain feels like, and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you. And those disgusting tentacles, what an eye sore. Also, his home was no place for a woman to stay, I'll tell you that.

Honestly, a world with Naraku is a world that I would rather not be in.

Currently, all I'm seeing is black. It's all darkness. I'd like to turn on the lights around here. I think I may have fainted. I wish I could open my eyes or something. But I can't. What is happening? Whatever it is, this feels strange and unsettling.

I hate not knowing what is going on. I hate being unaware of something, especially if everyone does and I'm the only one being left out. It's a dirty feeling that eats you from inside.

Not only do I find it incredibly annoying, but it's also quite terrifying. We always tend to think up the worst case scenarios, given nothing concrete. Imagine not knowing the exact answer to where you are or what is in front of you. Just like this, fear stems from the unknown.

And what if Naraku has awoken me just to complete another one of his grueling tasks? Or could it just be because he got bored? Would he torture me further by rubbing it in my face?

Right now, is this world swallowed entirely by Naraku's bloodlust and darkness?

No. I refuse to believe that. Inuyasha was reckless, but him and his team... they were on to something. I'm sure of it. Not only him, but Koga was stupidly stubborn. That mangy wolf could never give up. Also, there's Sesshomaru.

Naraku has had his fair share of enemies. I remember I witnessed Karma with my very eyes when Naraku had tricked Sesshomaru. In the end, he got what he deserved. Naraku has had his fair share of enemies. If that bastard received what he put out to the world, Naraku couldn't have possibly survived up until now.

But the world isn't always crystal clear like that. There's an abundance of unfairness. So I have no way of telling.

I'm not ready. I feel like I've been thrown into an ocean when I haven't swam for years. I'm not ecstatic about being back here, because being the wind has been a blast. I had no more feelings to feel. Being an air-head for three years was quite refreshing, as stupid as it sounds. It was just what I needed. It was like an excessively long period of meditation that erased everything from your mind. Once I woke up, I started to regain all of my memory back.

Memory... I remember the most recent events. Sesshomaru's intense presence, yes. Naraku piercing my heart and flooding me with miasma, yes. I'm continuously starting to bring everything back. I'm sorry to say that any, almost all, of my memories are tragic. What a pity. But I guess I had no choice in the matter back then. Control. Ownership. It's nauseating.

I was a wind demoness, who preferred to just mind my own business half of the time. I don't care about the irrelevant people if they stay out of my way. I enjoy getting what I want, so once I have my mind set on something, I'm not the type to give up.

Then again, I do have some fond memories as well... like watching over Kohaku. He was a good kid. The kind of kid your heart easily goes to. He was human, but I don't discriminate anymore. I hate demons and humans all the same. That human boy was another broken soul, but I admired his bravery and his unwavering inclination to make things right with his sister.

I really liked that kid, Kohaku. I wonder how he is doing now. If he out of everyone isn't alright now, the world can go to hell, because he deserves much better.

What else?

My mind automatically seems to go towards that powerful dog demon. I really thought he could have been my ride to freedom. I really wished, in fact, that he could free me. I guess he wasn't the one in the end. I thought I saw him clutch his Tenseiga during my departure. Did he want to save me? His expression was incomprehensible that one. But him, he's always like that.

Sesshomaru? He has a fine face, but what's it worth if he is still an arrogant, stubborn ice block? Sometimes I wonder if he even breathes. It's that stifling character he has. He never fails to anger me. In fact, I can never have a full conversation with him without storming off with rage. Amazing. That's the kind of guy he is.

But I wonder how he's been holding up now. Recalling him from earlier, he looked like he had been doing well.

Did he kill Naraku?

Is Naraku dead?

I need to know. I am dying to know.

Something cold is on my forehead. Do I hear children somewhere? And do I smell human food?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw five people crowded around me. Oh, give me a break.

* * *

The Wind Sorceress was a spectacle to see. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, Rin, and Sango all gathered around her in the room as they took turns theorizing what was happening. Kagome had a concerned look on her face. It couldn't be that Naraku had come back, they had finished him for good.

"Maybe it is possible, that Kagura has come back without a single connection to Naraku," Sango had pondered out loud. This is all what they had hoped.

The woman of attention wore Lord Sesshomaru's white cloth over her slim body. Her wavy, raven hair was sprawled out onto the floor she was laid on. Looking as if she had drifted off to a peaceful sleep, her eyes were naturally closed. Her nicely formed eyelids were bare, absent of her usual scarlet eyeshadow. She was not wearing a single substance that could be called makeup in this light.

Kagome was otherwise glad to see Kagura once more. The young miko had always felt some guilt for not doing what she could to protect Kagura's life. She knew that Kagura was not the one to blame, but Naraku for ordering her around.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru, out of all people, brought Kagura over to us" Kagome questioned.

"I think I know why, Lady Kagome," Rin beamed, but she did not say anything more than that.

Sesshomaru was waiting outside. He did not sit, and appeared to look annoyed. The human village was nonetheless, a human village. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to avoid looking at the atrocity.

"Milord! There you are! I was wondering where you have been!" Jaken remarked. The little demon ran up to the handsome, silver-haired demon, but tripped on a rock. Oww, he screeched.

No response.

Rin, having heard this ruckus from inside, rushed out to see for herself. Kagura was still sound asleep, and nothing new was happening. As she had expected, the imp had been turned upside down with his eyes spinning. The young girl gave out a hearty chuckle.

"Master Jaken! It's so good to see you again. Will Lord Sesshomaru be staying with us tonight?" Rin beamed.

"Rin! Grow some sense. Lord Sesshomaru has a very busy schedule hunting down powerful demons! He will be leaving soon" the imp said, after regaining composure. He brushed off his brown clothes as he put his crossed his arms and had a smug look on his face.

"Silly Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru is staying to see Kagura wake up! Isn't that right Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin interjected.

With a grunt, Sesshomaru did not disagree, but remained put where he was.

"I merely need to know if Naraku is back or not. That is all," he stoically commented, a bit late.

This was not true. There was not a hint of Naraku's scent anywhere. This was only Kagura's own presence in this world. And, unlike the others in the village, the dog demon knew it from his sharp senses.

Suddenly, there was a scream that came from inside of the house. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he unconsciously took a step closer to the house. Startled, Rin ran inside to see what was going on.

It was Sango and Miroku's daughters. They were playing around and one had gotten hurt from running around too fast. She had a cut on her knee and was crying. Kaede gave her some ointment as Sango comforted the little child, hoping to keep the room quiet for Kagura. Seemingly reacting to this commotion, Kagura twitched her eyebrow as she remained laying.

Suddenly, Kagura opened her ruby eyes. She took a good look around the room.

"W-where am I?" she questioned them. Seeing the younger brother of the man she last saw, she couldn't piece things together. When had they become alliances? They have always been mortal enemies.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she continued.

"That would be my question, Kagura! We have no idea why you are here!" Inuyasha spit back. As blunt as it was, it was a question in everybody's minds, including Kagura herself.

Kagome, after "sitting" Inuyasha, calmed down the atmosphere by explaining what she knew to the Wind Sorceress.

The news about Naraku's defeat was described in full detail. Kagura listened with breathtaking patience and attention. After hearing the news, the Wind Sorceress was overjoyed and ecstatic to hear that she was officially free from Naraku, forever.

"Sesshomaru brought you to us a couple hours ago. He said that he found you at the nearby meadow and that you had fainted. Is everything alright? Do you feel okay Kagura?" the young miko asked her in a concerned tone.

Kagura furrowed her brow in deep thought.

"I... See. I must have fainted when I suddenly rushed up to save the dove I saw earlier. I think I need to get used to moving around more," the Wind Sorceress reckoned.

Sesshomaru was listening to the women as he stood outside the door. Then, Rin opened the door to excitedly let him know that Kagura had awakened. She left the door open for Sesshomaru to see inside.

Through the door, he saw the ruby-eyed lady with all of her black hair down, and in the white dress. She met his eyes and his golden eyes met hers for a second.

Then, it started raining. It was not just raining, but pouring down onto the village.

"It's a miracle!" Kaede shouted.

The trees, the flowers, and all of the crops seemed to be smiling. It was truly refreshing, how the water showered out from the sky and onto the village. It had been a long time coming. The crickets outside were chirping in the night rain, and all was well.

Kagura sensed the happy atmosphere and absorbed it for herself. She was safe, surrounded by good people. Naraku was dead. She could feel something warm stir up inside of her, something radiating out of her skin. Kagura felt sheer joy.

Then, she blinked her eyes when she realized how heavy they were. Kagura was excruciatingly tired. She was not used to this body just yet. In fact, the same thing had happened when Naraku had first brought her to life.

Kagome pestered her husband about something. Then, after a few seconds, Inuyasha pouted as he walked over to the door, looking outside. Reluctantly, Inuyasha was about to be civil and invite his half-brother inside, but before they knew it, the powerful dog demon had disappeared.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hollered, but there was no response. The rain dripped down his dog ears and off this shoulders. His bare feet could feel the wet grass underneath him. The sky was now dark, with the occasional sparkling star, but was mostly covered by thick clouds.

Sesshomaru had left without a trace. Jaken was gone as well.

Rin had a disappointed look on her face, but she stayed next to Kagura as she slowly got up.

"Oh, also... Where's Kohaku?" Rin asked.

Kaede explained that he was safe in his training house tonight. That was like his second home, considering how crowded Sango and Miroku's house was these days.

"I hope he is doing okay with all of the rain," the young girl continued, thoughtfully. She knew that she shouldn't be worried, because if Kohaku could take down demons and ogres, he would be just fine with little puny rainstorms. However, Rin couldn't help but think of him at times.

"Just get a good night's sleep tonight, we can discuss everything else in the morning," Kagome said to the house.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sango replied.

Kaede offered her and Rin's room for Kagura to sleep in. The three of them fit comfortably in the snug house, that smelled of sweet wood. Rin brought out the extra blankets from the other room and set up Kagura's bed.

Soon, the three women were all tucked into their respective sleeping bag-esque beds. Shocked by the humans' kindness, Kagura told them thanks as she laid down in her spot in the middle. It was oddly comforting, she realized, to sleep with an old woman on your side and a young girl on the other.

Kagome and Inuyasha had went home to their own space. On the way back, Inuyasha had told Kagome that Kagura had not smelled like Naraku at all, not even a hint. Of course, Inuyasha's senses were not as sharp as Sesshomaru's, so he could not recognize Kagura's scent alone before, but he made sure to remember it for the future. She was no longer an enemy.

Kagome sighed in relief, and told him that she had also sensed a strong demonic aura coming from the Wind Sorceress, but it was not at all a familiar one at all. It was notably pure, with a strange type of power that the young miko had never sensed before.

Sango went home with her two twin daughters in each hand. They jumped and danced around in the rain, exclaiming various words in delight. Sango chuckled warmly as she skipped with her daughters.

Her daughters loved playing with Rin, so they wanted to follow her to visit Kaede's house for the evening. When Sango arrived at her own home, she had Miroku waiting at home with their sleeping infant.

"You wouldn't believe who came back," Sango cheerfully told her husband.

* * *

The village fell into a peaceful sleep. There was a lot ahead of them for the next day.

When the sun rose, the world looked new and sparkly. The rain had stopped, but its remnants were visible on the nature it touched. The dew occasionally dripped from the leaves, and the birds chirped along with harmony.

Kagura woke up with Kaede and Rin sleeping next to her. The Wind Sorceress stared at the old woman and the young girl for a few seconds, in wonder. Kaede snored ever so slightly, but then stopped. Later, it continued. It was a sporadic occurrence.

Humans were weird. Kagura sat up and stretched her arms out above her head. She softly fixed her hair to look more presentable.

At that moment, she felt something soft and delicate. Once she was able to grasp it again, she brought it out of her hair and in front of her to see. It was a white dove feather.

She pondered about where it came from, and then remembered the dove that she saved back at the cosmos meadow. Not having a place to put it, she tucked the feather safely behind her ear.

It was still dawn, and Kagura had woken up earlier than everyone else.

She got out of her covers as she decided that she needed to get herself some real clothes today. She craved some accessories as well. Her wavy hair was also getting in her way often, she wanted to put it in a bun. She decided to go hunting for a stylish kimono that suits her taste, some accessories, and a dash of makeup. That would be her mission for today.

Kagura stood up, as she began to wander off around the village. Before she left, she decided to write a letter to Kaede and Rin. She was grateful for everything that they had done. No one had ever been so kind to her before, from what she had remembered.

Taking flight, she could feel her body had rejuvenated fully, back to her usual self. The dove feather was now hers to use, for the small dove had given it to her in gratitude. It transformed to a large size as she softly blew onto it, and she got onto it with her usual ease.

After a short flight, she landed in a rich village, when she encountered a large market next to it. It had the finest kimonos and jewels.

Kagura then realized that she had nothing to trade it for. How was she going to get her items? Before, she had been taught by Naraku to use fright to get what she wanted. Naraku was an expert at manipulating people, and she could sometimes see the traces of the remnants of his original character, which was a vicious bandit.

The Wind Sorceress shook her head of the thought. No more thinking of Naraku. She thought back to Kaede and Rin, and Sango and Kagome, who had all been nothing but kind to her.

Therefore, Kagura couldn't bring herself to harm humans today, after all of that.

Suddenly, there was a bandit of cat demons that invaded the market. The owners shrieked with fright and attempted to run away from the attackers. They left their stands as they prioritized their lives.

Looking closely, Kagura could see that they were female demons. They had feline faces, one with brown hair and one with black. They each had a long tail behind them and were wearing a furry crop top with a velvet type of skirt. They had leg warmers and wore furry sleeves up to the middle of their upper arms. They both had another thing in common: they had eye-catching sparkly jewels around their necks, wrists, and dangling from their ears.

Using this as her chance, Kagura searched for a new kimono to change into. She found the perfect kimono that was sitting on one of the smaller, more low-key stands. It was a sky blue kimono with a soft, raspberry red accent. Although the colors were calm, the fit was exceptional. It hugged her curves just right, and was comfortable to move around in.

She was also able to acquire royal gold earrings that dangled gently whenever she turned her head. In addition, next to the jewelry she found a ribbon to tie her hair with. She gracefully gathered her hair into her signature bun, and decoratively put her feather into it for the last touch.

Kagura was ready to leave at that moment. She was all set.

The two cat demonesses were strutting across the market street while knocking over various stands that did not interest them. They snatched the occasional jewelry, the most valuable ones, as Kagura noticed. The humans cowered in fear when the brown one scratched an old man's eyes out to death, in one stroke.

"Stop! Please! I have five children..." another middle-aged man pleaded.

The man looked like he was loaded. He was draped in gold and had a tall hat on. He appeared to have had some relation with royalty.

"I'll give you anything, just take it! You don't have to kill me!" he continued. His face was stricken with anxious fear.

The two demonesses chortled as they looked at him. They made it look like he was speaking a different language. It was fascinating, how in sync the two were, like a pair of Siamese twins. They let out a theatrical sigh with a fake pitying look on their faces, one that belonged in an overly dramatic musical so that people seated far way in the audience could still see the expression on their faces.

Suddenly, they caught eye contact with the Wind Sorceress, who was walking towards the scene.

"Seriously? _That_ necklace with _those_ leg warmers? Are you out of your mind?" Kagura badgered with a smug smile on her face.

The Siamese twins stopped what they were doing, to focus on Kagura. They eyed her up and down as they looked at each other.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" the black-haired one growled. They sharpened their nails as they got ready to pounce.

Kagura wished she had her fan with her. She could have ended the cat demons by now. Instead, she had to use her mind. She closed her eyes and gathered her energy within herself. She searched for her demonic connection to the air, it was all inside of her, she just needed to search for it.

The Wind Sorceress felt it well up inside her. It felt like a rush, sort of like wind itself. She had her power in the palm of her hands now.

* * *

 _Next chapter, I'm going to delve more into Kagura's actual identity! She is stronger than we all think... Stronger than even she thinks! Let's just say she has her own origins, apart from Naraku. This will all be uncovered sometime later. But for now... let's just brace ourselves..._

 _Also, sorry about the lack of Sesshomaru in this chapter. He will definitelyyyyy be very present in the next chapter._

 _Until next time, bye guys._


End file.
